A dance with shadows
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: -takes place after the last episode and is a poly fic- What if Ritsuka hadn't chosen Rem but all of them, what if her destiny wasn't complete yet? wanna find out more then read on ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ritsuka

Staring out over the lighting landscape that surrounding Nesta's castle I curled up closer to Rem and clutched Mage's jacket closer to me as we all sat atop the castle's roof and waited for the sun to rise. This would be the first sunrise this place had seen since the vampires took over and used dark magic to cover it in a never ending night.

No one said anything and I knew that when we all even back that we would need to talk, but I had no clue as to what to say or who to choose the five of them had turned their backs on family and custom's just for the chance to be with me. The human part of me wanted to pull away and go back to my 'normal life' but that life was now lost to me, I was the living embodiment of the grimoire itself and was no longer fully human.

Brushing back a strained of my now long hair, I twisted it through my fingers as the sky turned slowly from black to the first glimpse of pink.

Glancing through the corner of my eye I saw that Lindo was gone, before we all had come up here Lindo had stopped me and given me a small black cell phone.

" _I need to leave, I need to go get mom and take her to the hospital." He said and wrapped me into his strong arms._

 _I hugged him back and knew that I would not see him again or if I did it wouldn't be for a long time._

" _Promise me you'll take care of yourself," I demanded and at his nodded reached up and kissed his cheek._

"Wow," Urie said as the sun appeared bright over the horizon, while beams of sunlight danced over the nearby lake. "I have to say Butterfly, you were right this is a wonderful sight."

Mage let out a grunt of agreement, Shiki nodded and Loewen said nothing just stared at the lake.

"We need to leave soon," Rem said quietly, his voice muffled against my hair.

I nodded and with Rem's help stood up, as we all made our way off the roof my foot caught on the edge of my dress and I felt myself falling into midair letting out a scream of panic I felt myself being enveloped into a pair of arms than all of a sudden I wasn't falling.

"You know when I pictured us falling together Fu-fu it wasn't like this," Shiki said and turned me in his arms so that I was facing him.

My eyes widen at the sight of Shiki's beautiful wing and took in every little detail that I could see, his wings were a deep black with purple highlights in them but each feather had a small almost invisible symbol on them.

While I had seen Shiki's wings before I had never been so close that I could seem the detail in them before…or maybe now that all my power was unlocked I could see things more clearly?

"Not my fault the bloodsuckers made me wear this death trap of a dress," I complained and laid my head down against his shoulder as Shiki took his time taking us back up.

"You okay baby?" Mage asked and all but yanked me from Shiki's arms and held me bridal style in his arms.

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of the damn dress." I said and tugged at the fabric of the dress.

The dress itself was beautiful but much too long for my small frame and I wondered if they had done that on purpose in order to keep me from running away more easily.

"Let's get back and we'll find something for you to wear," Mage said and nodding I closed my eyes as darkness fell over me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Loewen

Curled up in dog form next to my mate as she slept peacefully on the larger sofa in the library I watched as the others had a whispered argument by Rem's desk.

"She is mine!" Mage growled his eyes flashing red.

Urie snorted and sniffed his ever-present rose while leaning back into in his seat.

"A brute like you with MY butterfly? I think not." He said and Shiki's wings flared out with his anger.

"You stay away from her! Ritsuka Is MINE!" HE hissed and his wings glowed with the faintest shimmer of heavens light.

Fallen or not Shiki was still an angel, with all the powers that came with being one.

"Please, why would she want you?" Mage snapped.

I snorted and cuddled closer to my mate, unlike the rest of them, both Rem and I had understood that Ritsuka would rather choose them all than hurt them all while being with just one of them.

' _Don't worry mistress I'll take good care of you.'_ I thought to myself gently licked her cheek.

It had taken time for me to realize that Ritsuka was my mate and by the time I had figured it out those filthy vampires had captured her. The need to protect my mate had burned away the last of my bond to Lord Maksis, now I felt the bonds that bound every male in this room to Ritsuka, they could feel it to fi only they would take a second to focus.

"Will you all shut up? You'll wake her up," Rem finally snapped and looked up from his phone long enough to glare at them.

They all fell silent and stared at Rem in confusion.

"Why the sudden change of heart Rem?"Urie asked then Mage added.

"Yeah it's not like you don't want her any less then we do."

Rem let out a long sigh and stood and made his way over to me and Ritsuka.

"Don't you three feel it?" He asked and crouched down in front of us and brushed back a lock of Ritsuka hair.

"She already has chosen…she had chosen all of us." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ritsuka

I woke up to see that I was on one of the library sofa's, the room was pitch dark and the only one here besides myself was Loewen, stroking his soft fur I glanced around wondering where the others were.

"Rem? Shiki? Urie? Mage?" I called out but there was nothing but silence.

Slowly sitting up I made sure not to wake Loewen, I caught sight of a bundle of clothes and a note on one of the nearby coffee tables and picking up the note saw it was from Mage.

 _Baby,_

 _Rem, Urie, Shiki and I had to go check on something. Rest and we should be back soon with food for you but if you need to go out for whatever reason take Loewen with you._

 _See you soon,_

 _M_

Putting the note down I picked up a purple top and a pair of style ripped jeans and went to the bathroom to change, when I came out I saw Loewen was in human form and all the lights were on now.

"Hi," I said shyly and sat down heavily next to him.

"Well hello sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" He asked and smiled at me.

I felt my face heat up and the sight of that wicked smile, from the moment I had first met Loewen there had been this need…this compulsion to see past the mystery of him and find his inner core.

"Um… do you have any idea where the others are?" I asked and glanced away.

Loewen to his credit didn't comment of my blush but just answered my question.

"They left to deal with living arrangements for all of us, now that they are no longer following the will of Rem's father the others have to find a safe place to call home now that earth is our only safe heaven….for now." He said and leaned back in his seat.

"You think Rem's father will come for us," I said and Loewen lets out a snort.

"I know Rem's father will come for us. Maybe not today or maybe not even this year but as soon as word reaches him that Nesta and his forces are gone and that his son had chosen love over power he will come." He said and I bit my lip.

Because of their love for me they had all chosen to turn their backs on their families, Rem had given up the chance to rule all of hell to be with me and Loewen….

"What about Lord Maksis?" I asked softly.

Loewen stilled and his crystal blue eyes pinned me in place, when I had final gotten to know Loewen he had told me that he was more than willing to give his life up if that meant getting lord Maksis back in power, hell he had almost killed me in attempted to get away from Rem when he had been caught.

"Lord Maksis…will not be a problem, his strength is fading and I was his last servant. Odds are he will be dead by the end of the year." He finally said and looked away from me.

I kind of felt bad for him, Lord Maksis had taken him in when his family had killed by another demon lord for simply being in his way. He was also my father and there must have been some kind of good in him if my mother had somehow fallen in love with him long enough to have me. That something had allowed Loewen to pledge his undying loyalty to him and that loyalty had been his only purpose…until me.

"I'm sorry," I said and meant it.

Loewen shrugged and took my hand gently in his.

"Don't be, while lord Maksis maybe your father never for a moment think that he would choose you over power. If it meant killing you to obtain your power he would do it and simply not care." He said and I nodded.

I knew that but hearing his say it just made it all the clearer to me.

Cuddling closer to his, I laid my head down against his shoulder while he wrapped my arms around me and simply held me as we waited.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I open my eyes I saw that the others were back and there was a huge spread of food on one of the larger tables.

"Good you're awake," Urie said and pulled out a chair for me.

Getting up, I sat down at the table and accepted the plate stacked high with pancakes and bacon along with a glass of orange juice.

I inhaled my food quickly and moaned at the taste, everything in the last few weeks I had managed to eat had tasted like ash.

"Wow you must be hungry," Mage commented as took a sip of his coffee.

I just shrugged and grabbed some more bacon.

"Leave her be Mage," Rem said and took a bite of his own food. "She's been through a lot these last few weeks."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence only broken by the clink of silverware and the occasional mutter for something to be passed over.

When the food was all gone, I stood and started to gather plates but Urie stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Leave it the wait staff will get it in a bit." He said and pulled me down onto his lap.

I let out a small yelp of surprise but didn't try to get up, instead try to get comfortable and relax.

"We have things to talk about my sweet butterfly," Urie said and pressed a gentle kiss into my hair.

I shivered but not from the cold.

Urie maybe a womanizing incubus but somehow I had managed to capture his heart, I knew that Urie would never treat me like the girls he kept in his conservatory garden. Those girls were meant to be his pets and food, I was first and foremost his true love and his real butterfly.

"So Ritsuka what do you know about soulbonds?" Rem asked and I frowned and tried to flip through the pages of the grimoire, while the grimoire itself was me, my mind had envisioned a large old leather bound book decorated with symbols of all kinds, each page held information after information on different subjects.

"Um...Soul bonding is when two or more beings forge an unbreakable connection." I said. 

Rem nodded.

"That is true, but it seems that by falling in love with you each and every one of us as forged a bond with you."

I blinked and began scanning over the page, trying to understand what he was saying.

"But I can't be bound to you all…we haven't done the ritual needed…" I trailed off.

While none of us had willingly started the ritual on purpose, we had done it. When they had taken me out on 'dates' when they had come to save me...when they had confessed their love to me and meant it they had taken the steps needed for the ritual to come into effect, now in order to complete it, I had to trust them with my body.

"So you see we are yours just as you are ours," Urie said and began trailing kisses up and down my neck, I couldn't help it. I let out a low moan and tilted my head to the side to give him better access.

"Urie…"Rem said warningly.

Urie pulled away but not before sucking on my neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Breathing hard I glared at him, Urie just smirked and sat back and massages my hips gently.

"Ritsuka ... why what a pretty blush on your face." Shiki said and giggled when my face burned brighter.

"I can't wait to claim you in truth." He said and suddenly my fallen angel was in front of me and his lips were on mine, kissing me so passionately that I felt light headed.

"Hey, I want a kiss," Mage complained and Shiki was pulled away to be replaced by Mage.

Mage's kiss was different than Shiki's had been, while no less passionate the kiss was rough and demanded I submit to him.

"Move aside Mage, It's my turn," Loewen said and Mage was gone to be replaced by Loewen.

Loewen's kiss was slow and teasing causing me to moan softly into it and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you done?" Rem asked and Loewen gently pulled away so Rem could claim his kiss.

Kissing Rem was everything I had dreamt it to be, sweet and gentle but with a mix of dominance in it, opening my mouth I allowed Rem to take control and to claim the right to be my alpha love.

Rem took full advantage, sweeping his tongue in and began to dance with my tongue, tasting and molding as close as they could to one another.

Rem finally pulled back enough to stare deep into my eyes and saw that his beautiful green eyes and saw within them a deep and unbreakable love.

These devils…these men had given up everything for me and in return, I would love them all with every beat of my heart until the end of my days.

"Rem…I love you. I love you all so much." I whispered and Rem smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ritsuka

The house that Rem and the others brought me to was beyond beautiful and reminded me almost of a castle but only in a house like a form with its many beautiful gardens, stone walls and stain glass front door. The house was only two stories tall and seemed to be the only house for miles around when I went inside I couldn't help but be amazed at the tall ceilings and dark wooden floors, I slowly turned back to face the others a wide happy smile adorning my face.

The house was only two stories tall and seemed to be the only house for miles around when I went inside I couldn't help but be amazed at the tall ceilings and dark wooden floors, I slowly turned back to face the others a wide happy smile adorning my face.

"This place is amazing," I said and Urie stepped forward and taking my hand laid a gentle kiss upon it.

"Why of course only the best for my butterfly." He said and was shoved aside by Mage.

"Yeah, I built the place with my two bare hands." He gloated and fitting back a snort I got onto my toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek instead.

"You guys did a really great job," I said because I knew that each and every one of them had added something to this place that would be our home.

Making my way upstairs I saw that each door up here had silver plate with a name on it, make my way down the hall I stopped at the door with my name on it and opening it let out a gasp of surprise.

The room looked exactly like my original bedroom but only more magical with a huge iron four-poster beds and on the individual post were tiny metal flowers and butterfly attached to it, turning tot ake in the rest of the room I saw that the most of the furniture was hand carved and paintings were hung on the walls depicting beautiful wilderness scenes and there was even a painting of her and the others.

The painting was breathtaking that she just knew that Shiki must have painted them all himself as if her thoughts had summoned him Shiki leaned against the side of her doorframe watching her.

"Shiki did you paint these?" I asked gesturing to the nearest paintings, the fallen angel didn't answer me just smiled that wicked smile of his and stepping into the room Shiki pulled me into his arms and began to kiss me deeply.

Moaning into the kiss I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him back, as we kissed I felt the world around us slow and heat began to pulse throw my body, I wanted him in every way, want to physically feel the connection that held us all together but I was unsure if I was ready for that next step.

Before I could make any type of choice Shiki pulled back and reaching up to cup my face with his hand he gently began to rub my bottom lip with his thumb, his expression was a mix of desire, longing and...love. I knew all of the guys loved me, truly loved me but a small part of me still believed that this was all just a game, that these amazing creatures couldn't love a simple girl like me...but yet they did and so I would give them everything.

"Shiki..." I started but he silenced me with a simple finger to my lips.

"No Ritsuka, your not ready for that yet. When the time comes for me to take you, you will have no doughts about my love for you but until then I will not claim your body." He said and I was stunned at his serious tone, Shiki had never acted this seriously before or if he had I have never seen it.

I watched as he walked away and closed my door behind himself, leaving me feeling more out of place and confused then I had ever been before my world had turned upside down.


End file.
